lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Studio Secretary Murder
"The Studio Secretary Murder" is a Homicide case in L.A. Noire. Walkthrough Pawnbroker This mission starts with a cut scene. First head to the pawn broker, speak to the man at the counter and he will hand you two rings to examine. The wedding ring on the right has a hallmark whilst the engagement ring on the left has a makers mark. You will automatically talk to the man again and he will give you a name and a bogus address. Railyard Crime Scene Now head to the Railyard crime scene, where you'll meet Officer Clyde Hart. *'NOTE:' This is your best opportunity to also unlock the Chevrolet Coroner's Van, International Police Wagon, and the Crime Scene Investigator's Studebaker Commander for the Auto Fanatic trophy/acheivement. Enter them as soon as you arrive at the Railyard crime scene. Speak to Nelson Gaines, the railway switchman, first. After he is done, speak to the coroner to get the victim's details then search the green railroad car behind him for blood stains, and finally search the body. *Turn the head to the right to discover that she's a vagrant and there is a strong smell of alcohol. *Check her right hand (Left when examining her) to discover another missing ring. After that the coroner will amend the time of death for another clue. *Check the red purse for Handbag '''clue. *Inside of the purse, find a '''Upper half of torn letter *Inside of the purse, find a Movie lot job *Examine the matchbox for a location. *Examine the piece of paper next to the matchbook and you will discover that it's a list of the victim's belongings on stationary from a liquor store. Next, talk to John Ferdinand Jamison, who is sitting on some planks near Officer Hart. After a cut scene you will get a new clue then start questioning him. Interview John Ferdinand Jamison #Interference of evidence: Truth. ''' #Discovery of victims body: '''Doubt. After he is arrested, use the nearby gamewell to get the address for the nearest Levine's Liquor store. *'Now' Visit Levine's Liquor Store before you go anywhere else, otherwise you will miss out on a small clue that is useful later on in the case. Levine's Liquor Store Once you arrive you will walk in and talk to the owner, Walter Robbins. He will lead you to the victim's bedroom. *Next to the bed is a Book. Open it for a new P.O.I., Grosvenor McCaffrey *Turn around and find a bowling pin; zoom in to receive the Rawling's Bowling Alley location. Return to the front of the store to talk to Mr. Robbins. Interview Mr. Robbins #Contact with victim: Truth. #Relationship with victim: Truth. #Knowledge of McCaffrey: Doubt. Mensch's Bar Head to Mensch's Bar and talk to the bartender, who will tell you to talk to the patrons. Turn around and talk to Grosvenor McCaffrey in the booth with the waistcoat and white shirt. Make sure you go to the bar BEFORE the bowling alley Interview Grosvenor McCaffrey #Criminal History: Doubt #Relationship with victim: Lie (Book) #'Last Contact with victim: Doubt (You'll only get this question If you go to Mensch's Bar first.)' Rawling's Bowling Alley Make sure that you drive the car. If your partner drives, you will not be able to go to the bowling alley first. You'll get a message on the radio that the captain has some concerns with the murders and needs to see you back at the station. However, go to the bowling alley for James Tiernan first. The old woman behind the counter inside, Florence Jenkins, will tell you to that "Jimmy" is resetting pins in the back. Go through the door in the left wall of the building and cue the chase scene. There will be a Cisitalia Coupe waiting for you at the end of the foot chase; get in and chase him. Once caught, there is another cut scene of Jimmy being loaded into a paddywagon for a trip downtown. Now get to the police station. Central Police Station Back at the station, head downstairs and talk to the captain - he'll tell you that there are some concerns about the previous arrests for the murders, and give you a bit of new information. He tells you to keep the info under your hat for now. You also learn that the coroner has had to fire one of his men for being associated with Jamison. Before leaving the station, use a phone to call in for McCaffrey's address if you haven't done so already. McCaffrey's Apartment Check the mailboxes for the apartment number. He is on the second floor in apartment 6. Kick the door in. *Find the second half of the torn piece of paper on the table to the left of where you enter. *Find the tire Iron right next to table where you found the note. A short cutscene will trigger when one of McCaffrey's neighbors, Elinor Hopkin, walks in. Take the stairs to the roof. Once on the roof, Grosvenor starts to run. Chase him down. You should be able to tackle him, but if he manages to evade you eventually he will hide behind a wall and attack you leading to a fistfight. *'Note:' If you go to the roof first the chase will also start. After tackling Crosvenor down Rusty takes you to his flat, telling you to search it for evidences. Central Police Station: Now you'll be able to interrogate James Tiernan and Grosvenor McCaffrey. You HAVE to start with James Tiernan, so head on over to Interrogation Room 1. * Interview James Tiernan (Interrogation Room 1) ::1. Relationship with victim: Lie (Victim Last Seen) ::2. Victim's book found: Doubt ::3. Alibi for James Tiernan: Lie (Liquor purchase) ::4. Access to murder weapon: Doubt * Do not charge him. Leave the interrogation room. Next head on over to Interrogation Room 2 and interrogate Grosvenor McCaffrey. * Interview Grosvenor McCaffrey (Interrogation Room 2) ::1. Alibi for McCaffrey: Lie (Torn Letter) (Note: This will only work if you found the other part of the letter on McCaffrey's desk) ::2. Access to tire iron: Lie (Tiernan's Accusation) :: * Do not charge him. Leave the interrogation room. * Use the telephone to receive a clue about McCaffrey's criminal record. ** Note: A glitch in the PS3 version may prevent Phelps from phoning about McCaffrey's criminal record until after the second Tiernan interview. ** Note: '''A glitch in the PC (Steam) version may prevent Phelps from phoning about McCaffrey's criminal record at all. ** '''Note: '''A glitch in the Xbox 360 version may prevent Phelps from phoning about McCaffrey's criminal record until after the second Tiernan interview. Now head back over to '''Room 1, and talk to James Tiernan again. * Interview James Tiernan (Interview Room 1) ::1. Events prior to murder: Lie (McCaffrey’s accusation) * Do not charge him. Leave the interrogation room. ** Note: If the glitch mention above occured, use the phone now to recieve the clue. Head back to Room 2 one last time and force McCaffrey to break. * Interview Grosvenor McCaffrey (Interrogation Room 2) ::1. Military service: Lie (McCaffrey's criminal record) *After the interrogation, Charge Grosvenor McCaffrey with First Degree Murder. Case Closed. Trivia *This case is loosely based on the real-life 1947 murder of Evelyn Winters. For information about the real case and the scene as it appears today, see the 1947 project time travel blog. *One of the suspects in this case, James Tiernan, is loosely based on the real-life James Tiernan, who did work at a bowling alley and was charged with the murder of Evelyn Winters. *This is the first case in which you can see the Black Dahlia killer's face in the opening cutscene when he murders his victim, though it is darkened by the shadow of his hat. *During the conversation at the Central Police Station with James Donnelly, Ray Pinker and Malcom Carruthers, Malcom is visibly upset about something. When Phelps asks what is wrong, Carruthers mentions he just had to fire one of his assistants because he was a friend of John Ferdinand Jamison, implying the assistant may have also been a necrophiliac. *When Phelps and Galloway are talking about the Moller case, they imply that Hugo Moller was charged with the crime even if you charged Eli Rooney during "The Golden Butterfly". *At the start of this case, Captain Donnelly is, for an unknown reason, occupying Gordon Leary's office instead of his own. *The ring you retrieved from the pawnbroker is originally bought in Hartfield's Jewelry Store, where you arrested Edgar Kalou in the case "Buyer Beware". *A glitch in the PS3, X360, and PC (Steam) versions of the game may prevent Phelps from phoning about McCaffrey's criminal record either until after the second interview with Tiernan, or may prevent you from phoning at all. Video walkthrough 8eyftKKkksE es:El asesinato de la secretaria Studio Secretary Murder, The Category:Homicide